<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Lessons by Bonkers4hatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285478">Cooking Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter'>Bonkers4hatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Lessons, Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never the best cook, good thing he was always there to lend you a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This batch doesn’t taste right either!” You growled in irritation as you threw the newly made batch of pancakes in the trash wiping your hands on a kitchen towel and grumbled as you started to gather more ingredients for a new batch.</p><p>The reason for your frustration was because your best friend Matthew was coming over.</p><p>You both have been friends for years and truth be told, you had deeper feelings for the quiet Canadian, but you were afraid to confess to him in fear of getting rejected.</p><p>You suddenly heard a loud knock on your door and cursed as you quickly looked at the stoves digital clock to see it was noon, the time you told Mattie to come over.</p><p>You were so preoccupied with trying to get the pancakes you were going to serve him to taste like his, which you thought at this point was impossible to do that you lost track of time.</p><p>You made your way over to the door and thanked God that you at least made yourself look presentable for him. You opened the door and saw Mattie standing there with a small, shy smile on his face.</p><p>As your Canadian friend and secret crush entered your house you glomped him from behind causing him to let out a surprised yelp as you giggled at his reaction.</p><p>“Aww come on Mattie, you should be used to that by now.” You smiled at him as he laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right (Name).” You saw a blush rise to his pale skin as you smirked. You always loved how easily you could make him blush, you found it incredibly adorable.</p><p>“So, where’s the pancakes?” He asked smiling at you as he entered your kitchen. You chuckled at his actions, his love for pancakes was like his brother’s love for burgers; never ending.</p><p>“Well….. There’s a slight problem with that Mattie.” You were leaned against the opening of the kitchen poking the tile with the tip of your shoe.</p><p>“Did you burn them again?” You snapped your head up and a moment of anger overcame you.</p><p>“I did not burn them! That was once, ONCE! Besides, the timer was messed up or something.” You ended your pathetic argument there as the Canadian laughed at your response and pulled you into a hug. You adored Matthew’s hugs, they were warm and you felt safe and secure in his arms.</p><p>“I-I couldn’t get them to taste like your pancakes, I wanted to impress you, but I just couldn’t get it.” You sighed in defeat as you leaned your forehead against his chest.</p><p>“Would you like me to teach you how to make them?” You felt his hot breath against your ear and stiffened in his arms as you nodded against his chest not trusting your mouth at the moment.</p><p>“Well then, let’s get started.” Mattie broke the hug and grabbed your hand and pulled your towards the counter and stove where you were a few minutes ago. </p><p>He started to grab whatever you two would need to make the pancakes. Matthew knew your house like the back of his hand and you knew the same with his, so he didn’t really need your help in finding what he needed. You were perplexed with some of the ingredients he was placing on the counter.</p><p>There was of course the usual; eggs, flour, oil, baking powder, milk and sugar. Yet, the salt, vanilla extract, and cinnamon confused you a bit.</p><p>Matthew turned back towards you and wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you in front of him making you blush this time seeing as you were trapped between Mattie and the counter.</p><p>“Alright (Name), ready for your cooking lesson?” His hot breath tickled your ear again. You could feel the smirk he had on his face as you gulped.</p><p>“Y-yeah, bring it on Mattie!” You felt his laugh as you felt the vibrations on your back.</p><p>“First, you mix your flour, baking powder, salt, and cinnamon in one bowl.” His arms shot out grabbing the said ingredients and adding them to a bowl. </p><p>“Could you stir the dry stuff for me (Name)?” you nodded as you picked up the wooden spoon and started to stir the dry ingredients in the bowl until you felt Matthew’s hand being placed on top of your own as he stirred with you.</p><p>“See, (Name), you’re a natural at this.” You felt your brow twitch a bit sensing his sarcasm.</p><p>“You know, I can stir this myself maple boy.” You looked up at Mattie’s face and stuck your tongue out at him. You saw his smirk and got a bit worried.</p><p>You found out that Matthew had another side to him besides the shy, quiet, invisibly adorable one. This other side was straight forward and more confident and sometimes a total badass. You loved both sides of Mattie through and through you were just curious of what he was up to.</p><p>You then felt a pair of soft lips on your own making you jump in surprise as you let go of the wooden spoon you were stirring with as Matthew intertwined both of your hands together as he deepened the kiss flipping you so your back was against the counter so he could have better access.</p><p>The kiss was a wonderful surprise itself, but the way he kissed you made your legs turn into jelly. The gentleness of his touch, his soft lips, the way he deepened the kiss. The whole thing was wonderful and it felt like a dream.</p><p>The need for air came upon you both as you two broke away reluctantly and tried to regain your breathing.</p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry (Name).” You looked up to see Matthew, face beat red and eyes avoiding your own. You frowned at this, did he regret it already?</p><p>“Mattie, I-I enjoyed it.” You took his face into your hands and gently stroked his cheek.</p><p>“Y-you did (Name)?” He raised a brow at you and you nodded at the Canadian.</p><p>“Matthew, I’ve liked you for a long time now, I’ve just been scared to tell you.” This time, you felt your face flush up as you stared at the quiet man in front of you.</p><p>“I’m sorry (Name), I don’t like you.” You instantly felt your smile go into a frown. </p><p>“Je t'aime (Name).” You gasped as you looked up at the face of your smiling friend. Matthew just told you that he loved you. You felt a giant smile spread across your face as you attacked him. (Out of love of course)</p><p>~~~~Time Skip because Awesome Prussia says so!!~~~~</p><p>“There, that’s the last one Mattie!” You smiled happily at your new boyfriend as he got up from one of the kitchen table chairs and walked over to the stove where he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek.</p><p>“Very good (Name), they’re all round for once.” You lightly elbowed him in the stomach.</p><p>You reached over to the pile of freshly made pancakes and ripped a piece off of the top one you just finished and held it to Matthew’s mouth. </p><p>He opened it as you popped it in and watched him chew it and swallow as you nervously bit your lip waiting for his approval.</p><p>“So, how is it Matthew?” You nervously played with your fingers.</p><p>“It tastes wonderful (Name), here.” He reached over and ripped another piece off as he held it to your mouth and he popped it in. You smiled as you began to chew the fresh pancakes. They tasted exactly like Matthew’s!</p><p>“They’re delicious!” You exclaimed beaming up at Matthew who chuckled at your excitement and shook his head.</p><p>“I can think of something more delicious.” He challenged looking at you with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh yeah, and what would that be?” He placed both of his hands on your hips and pulled you closer to him.</p><p>“You.” He pulled you into another kiss as you turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck enjoying the sweet and gentle kiss.</p><p>Too bad the pancakes were left forgotten the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>